


Summer VI

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer vacation with the Potter/Weasley clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer VI

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Author’s Notes:** We’re almost to their final year. I can’t believe it!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

The annual Potter/Weasley (and one Malfoy) trip was to Russia this year and everyone was having a great time. No one in the group had ever been to the large country before, even Harry Potter who had spent time traveling the world after the war, so it was a new and exciting experience for everyone. Each day was spent sightseeing and shopping, to everyone’s delight.

Lily Luna Potter was actually having more fun watching her brother and his best friend than seeing the sights Russia had to offer. There was something about those two boys that amazed her and she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. Everything was so easy between them and they practically never fought. She wished her friendships were that easy, but Slytherins are notoriously hard to trust, making friendships hard to sustain.

Lily spent much of the vacation simply watching the blond and brunet interact and by the end of the trip she had learned the following:

1\. Scorpius was definitely not straight.  
2\. Albus was also definitely not straight (but she had already know this, really)  
3\. Scorpius liked Albus, really liked him. As in more than just a friend.  
4\. Albus would be a fool not to like Scorpius too because she already did.


End file.
